lucky 72
by vegas.baby52
Summary: Bella swan lives by the number 72 she belives it leads her to her fate evreything tied to this number so far has been good but what happens when the player at her new school's football number is 72 and she is forced to try and give him a chance! human!d


(Bella's POV)

I heard a knock on my door and groaned. "Isabella Marie Swan if you don't get out of that bed this instant im gonna….well im gonna" my mom let out a humph and left she was never one to be very strict but she didn't want me to miss my flight I had one hour till I had to leave phoenix.

I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my favorite volley ball jersey it had an eagle on the front for my school mascot and the #72 on the back in big glossy letters.

The #72 was my life I lived by it. I know that may sound stupid to some but it had always helped me my # had never let me down it always showed me my path!

AT THE AIRPORT!

As I hopped out of the door my mom caught me in her arms and held me tight "Oh bellie im gonna miss you so much!" she chocked out.

"You too mom!" I felt bad for my mom and if I knew she wouldn't be a lot happier then I would have stayed.

I broke away from her and set off. I checked my bags and waited by the widow's for my plane to board. When I got on and waited for my seatmate for the next 5 and half hours. After about 10 min I heard a squeal and looked up at a beautiful pixie like girl with shoulder length spiky black hair and bright green eyes.

She made her way toward the seat next to me and that's when I noticed she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright orange Hollister shirt with a bird and a black 72 on the front left breast.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face she was obviously destined to be my best friend. I thought right as she reached me.

"Hi im Alice Cullen" she said in a sing song voice and stuck her little hand out to shake I grabbed hold "Hey im Bella Swan" I said

She sat down and we got to talking we had so much in common when the plane landed in Seattle we exchanged phone number's and promised to keep in touch.

I grabbed my luggage and headed outside only to see Charlie's police cruiser parked right on the curb. When he saw me he jumped out with a big smile.

When I had called to see if I could stay with him he had been ecstatic and bought me a ticket on the next flight.

"BELL'S" he bellowed and enveloped me in a hug I laughed "I've missed you too dad"

We got in the car and started our long ride out to the small town forks. The town where every year I spent two weeks during summer vacation the town where I would now live. I gave a small shudder.

WHEN THEY ARIVE AT THE HOUSE!

As we pulled into the driveway I saw a bronze head slip into the neighbor's front door and my heart sped up a little. I was scared to meet the people who lived next door. What if they didn't like me?

I thought as I walked into the house and all worries went out the window at the moment. The house was beautiful my mom Phil and I had lived in a small but very cute cottage but this…this was no cottage it had two floors with 3 bedroom's 4 bathrooms and a hot tub!

I went upstairs and found my room it had hardwood floors and light blue walls and white Curtin's and a white stained bedroom set with white sheets and comforter on the bed.

I couldn't help it I let out a sequel and jumped on the bed. After that I walked over to my desk and set up my laptop and plugged in my iPod and clicked on the shuffle sweet child o' mine by guns n' roses came on and I started unpacking signing and dancing to all the song's that came on.

After I was done I went down stairs to make dinner for dad. We made small talk as I cooked enchiladas.

Finally I was done and we sat down to eat. "So bells I have you registered to start fork's high school tomorrow but if you're tired and don't feel up to it ill call you in jetlag tomorrow"

"No it's cool I would love to start school tomorrow" I said with honesty I don't know what I would do all day stuck in my room.

NEXT MORNING (before school)

I walked down stairs wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blue v-neck shirt with the number 72 printed on my right side. I never left the house without wearing the number.

I wanted to be a tad early so I grabbed a strawberry pop tart for the cupboard and headed outside prepared to walk the distance from here to school when I saw a red ford jeep sitting out tin the driveway I screamed and started jumping up and down.

I heard a chuckle and spun around only to slip and fall flat on my butt gaining another laugh from the person behind me. I felt some one grab my upper body and pull me to my feet.

Finally I could see the person who found my klutziness funny. It was a boy. A boy with long blonde hair that covered his forehead and some of his bright blue eyes. "Hi im jasper and im assuming you're the new girl Isabella sawn" he asked politely "Uh hey yeah but um Bella actually I prefer Bella"

He smiled and nodded. "Well it was really nice to meet you Bella but I have to go pick up my girl friend before school. Sit with us at lunch?" he asked I nodded as he turned and headed to a blue mustang.

I turned around and when I saw my jeep I let a huge grin cover my face. I ran and jumped in as I started the engine I closed my eyes and smiled.

It ran great by the short time I got to school I had the hang of it.

I pulled into an almost empty lot and hopped out. I scanned the lot and saw a sign that read main office in big red block letters. I headed off in that direction.

As I walked in felt a warm gust of air hit my face. I made my way over to the desk where and older woman was seated "Hi there may I help you dear?" she asked kindly

I immediately smiled back "Actually you can im Isabella swan im new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule and a map?" he face lit up "The chief's daughter…oh we have been waiting for you" she said as she handed me the papers I smiled and went to wait outside.

After about 5 minutes car's one after another started pulling up. I turned and headed to find my first class…math. I was almost there when I tripped squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the impact. I felt too arm's wrap themselves around my waist.

I opened my eyes only to be met with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen he had bright green eyes and I mop of messy brown hair with pale skin. His body was strong and lean.

"Well hey beautiful" he said to me in a smooth voice "uh hey" I answered

"You want to go get to know each other better in the broom closet?" uh EW I just met this guy what was wrong with hi-…oh wait I get it he's a player. I hated players.

"no" I said in a disgusted tone "Why would I be late on my first day for **you" **I said with venom as I turned and walked away but not before I caught a look of anger confusion and hurt flash across his face.


End file.
